baileygo22descendantsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Hall
' Dragon Hall' is the only school on the Isle of the Lost. All the villains' children attend it. It was founded by Dr. Facilier, to teach the next generation of evildoers to learn from the previous' mistakes for a time when the barrier keeping the villains trapped fell. All of the school groups have opposite names, such as Anti-Social Club, Truant Council and so on. Known Faculty Known Students Layout Dragon Hall is actually an old tomb re-purposed to act as a school. It's unknown how far it actually goes downward, but there is a statue of Maleficent's dragon form on the landing between the 2d and 3rd basements. There is barely any light and the lockers are haphazardly lined against the walls. There is a forbidden library, which serves as storage for now defunct information; Dr. Facilier is the only one with the key, and he has a spider the size of a cauldron guarding it. The outside is a graveyard, with many tombstones now having sayings on them rather than the names of the deceased. In an unknown location is the Faculty Chambers, where the teachers are when not teaching classes. Classes Weird Science Taught by the wizard Yen Sid. The only hero to be amongst the staff of the school, as King Beast wished to have someone help the students with formerly magical parents adapt to more modern methods. It teaches how to use technology, since magic is disabled on the island. Yen Sid often quotes Clarke's Law to his class - "Any higher form of technology is indistinguishable from magic." Selfishness 101/"Selfies" Taught by Mother Gothel. She is amongst many villains who were revived and imprisoned. She is always 30 minutes late, annoyed the students are there before her. The class would study photos of villains, and their homework would included taking their own photos; Evie passed with flying colors due to the vanity her mother had taught her. Advanced Vanities Specifics and who teaches this class are unknown. Wickedness Same as Advanced Vanities, although in it is unknown who teaches this class or what its specifics are. Evil Schemes and Nasty Plots Taught by Lady Tremaine, the Wicked Stepmother. She encourages the students to plot better than the previous generation did, giving the assignment of year-long plotting to win an award. Only Mal seems to try hardest in this class, given the pressure from her mother. Enrichment A class that teaches about thievery. It has many guest lecturers, such as the headmaster. Mother Gothel and Cruella's exploits are some of those that are mentioned. Unnatural Biology Unknown who teaches this class, but it's teaches basic science. P.E. A class that runs basic physical fitness. The class usually runs the length of the tomb. Trivia *Maleficent vaguely refers to this place in the film, but not by its name. *The classes likely start late in the morning or right after 12 o'clock, since everyone managed to get to school the day after the party at Hell Hall. *Dr. Facilier might actually live somewhere in the school, given that he was in his office during a Saturday. Gallery Tumblr inline o221hecwur1si6m7j 1280.png Tumblr inline o221azGrAf1si6m7j 500.png Category:Location Category:School